Heretofore, numerous efforts have been made to develop a gripper assembly for use in various types of robotic or automated tool machines. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,344; 4,913,481; 4,593,948; 5,090,757; 5,125,708; 5,190,334 and 5,620,223 illustrate some of the known type grippers for use in robotic tool machines which seek to provide for parallel linear movement. Generally, such gripper assembly required the movable component parts to be machined to very close tolerance in order to achieve the desired degree of precision or accuracy. However, in time and use, the precision of the known gripper assemblies will progressively lessen due to wear between the movable parts. As a result, in many of the known gripper constructions, it has been noted that the center repeatability of the movable fingers progressively diminishes over time because of wear. When this occurs, the fingers may not equally open or close in a simultaneous manner as desired, thus resulting in inaccuracies in its positioning of a workpiece. There thus exists an ever present problem of constructing a gripper assembly capable of maintaining accurate and precise center repeatability over a considerable period of time.